The present disclosure herein relates to an image processing method and a display device using the same, and more particularly, to an image processing method using an HSV (hue-saturation-value) color space and a display device using the same.
New techniques are being developed for extending a color gamut of an image displayed on a display device.
Since a skin color among colors displayed on a display device corresponds to a memory color, humans feel more sensitive to a skin color distortion.
Various methods are being suggested to compensate for a distortion of a skin color, but existing methods typically require excessive matrix operations.
Accordingly, there is a need to accurately represent a skin color while reducing an operation amount compared to the existing methods.